


Tainted Love

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pseudonyms, Rentboys, Secret Identity, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42





	Tainted Love

London was cold and rainy, which wasn't exactly unusual. Harry put up his collar against the wind and the drops it bore, and hurried along the darkening streets. When the evening came, it was time to head out. Not that there wasn't work during the day, but he preferred it in the evening. Fewer boring businessmen and more people who came for fun, an adventure, or just plain old-fashioned urgent need.

He ran down the stairs to the tube and got on the next Circle line. The smell of damp coats and warm people mixed with that dusty scent of underground as he hung on to a pole while the train rattled everyone, bumping them together. He changed to the Bakerloo line at Embankment and ended his journey at Regent's Park. The knowing smile that ran across his face as he walked down the street was entirely to do with the fact that it never ceased to amuse him that he worked in a house that looked like that; one would expect an small, exclusive hotel or perhaps offices for a very well-run business, not what was actually there. The smile was gone by the time he opened the door to the white Georgian townhouse.

Inside, the reception looked almost like one in a hotel. Light colours, nice carpet, a stone and steel desk. He sent Daisy, the receptionist, a grin and she waved.

'Heya, Harry! You didn't get too wet, I hope?'

'Nah, I'm fine.' He ruffled his own hair, brushing out some water. 'And before you remind me, yes, I will change and dry my hair.'

'Good boy.' She winked. 'Now I don't have to send Liz after you.'

He grinned, shaking his head, and ran up the stairs to his room. Liz, the proprietor, had once worked as a pro-domme (and still had the airs of someone in command, which, of course, she was, this being her business and all) and the staff tended to threaten each other with her for a laugh. She didn't mind, though if she did make a point of not ever hitting anyone who hadn't asked nicely first.

'You have a first-timer in half an hour, so get busy,' Daisy called after him.

Harry's smile disappeared for a moment, but then returned. First-timers were always a bit touchy for him - you never knew who walked through your door. He liked his regulars very much, but adding to them was a good idea and pretty much a requirement if he wanted to stay working here. And he did. He liked it here. It had taken a while to find this niche, and now that he had it, he didn't want to let it go.

However, the slight feeling of worry didn't leave him as he dried his hair and changed. Regular clothes, since there wasn't any indication that the client liked something specific, but something that both looked nice and felt relaxed to him. Washed-style jeans that were just right and tight enough to accentuate bits he knew his clients tend to like and yet loose elsewhere to make them comfortable and easy to get out of. Few things got more awkward than struggling with clothes in the middle of something that might get rather heated. He added one of his favourite button-down shirts - often preferred for a bit of teasing or playing around - in dark green to bring out yet another feature some people tended to focus on and he was ready.

Being early wouldn't do, though, it was one of the valuable things Liz had taught him, so he hung around in his room, read the headlines in the paper till the start of his shift, then added another two minutes before he went into the hall and down the stairs to the lobby.

Daisy was wearing her calm, professional face when Harry came down, a sure sign that clients were there. It calmed people that she had the demeanor of a secretary or the provider of any regular service, and not the facilitator of private time with men and women. Which was some euphemism and testament to how used he was to this place now that he even used lingo in his thoughts.

'You guest is waiting,' she informed him, business-like, 'right over here.' She indicated a chair to her left, meaning the person was still hidden by her counter. 'Mr. Mason.'

Harry cleared the obstacle and saw a brown-haired, slender man rise. Well-dressed, definitely wealthy, judging by the discreet but very fine ring he wore. Left hand, either engaged or married.

He looked up and met Harry's eyes. His were pale blue and widened in surprise when they saw Harry. 'You are Haden?' There was a touch of surprise and disbelief in his voice.

'Yes?' Harry searched the even, regular, handsome-in-a-common-way features for any sign of something familiar, his heart skipping a few beats. The man looked as if he'd seen a ghost, or at least someone he knew and that very situation was Harry's biggest fear, why he didn't like these first-time clients. At least if they had been with someone else, he could ask about them first, but this...  
There was nothing whatsoever familiar about this man, however, and he was puzzled by the reaction.

'Have we met?' he asked, letting the confusion show, drawing on what one of his co-workers once called "lost puppy look". 'Because I am afraid that if we have, I don't remember. And I clearly should...' At the last part of the sentence he allowed a small smile to peek through his confused mask and gave the man a bit of an appreciative look.

The other, Mr. Mason, relaxed. 'No, I suppose not,' he said, shaking his head. 'You just look uncannily like someone I once knew.' He crossed the distance between them and met Harry's eyes again, scanning his face. 'Very much like him.'

'Yeah?' Harry smiled, despite a bit of unsettlement creeping in. He'd rather not have some invisible ghost of the past  
in bed as well. People who wanted to re-create could get really creepy. 'I hope that's a good thing.'

A narrow smile that was in fact stirring some kind of memory in him, appeared on the man's face. 'Surprising, mostly. But don't worry, it's not relevant to our transaction today.'

Harry nodded. Business. Right. 'All right,' he said. 'Well, if you'd come this way? It's just upstairs. We can take the lift if you'd rather avoid being seen?'

Mason shook his head. 'No, it's fine.'

'Okay. This way.' Harry led him around the counter, and as he passed signaled Daisy behind his back to check in in ten minutes, just in case this bloke turned out to be a nutter anyway. 'What do I call you, then?' he asked as they climbed the stairs. 'I mean, not that I mind mister Mason, but it does sound a bit, well, formal.'

'I suppose you're right.' The man smiled again, more genuine now that he was obviously relaxing. 'You may call me David.'

'David it is,' he said, knowing that was as likely to be his name as Haden was Harry's. He held the door open for his guest and stepped inside after him, closing the door after them.

He gave David a chance to look around and take in the room. It seemed to meet with his approval. He nodded a bit at the size of the room, the sparse but very nice furniture, but seemed to avoid looking at the most prominent feature: the large, luxurious bed with is creamy blue sheets. Typical nerves. It would be up to Harry to put him at ease.

'Fancy a drink?' he asked and stepped out of his shoes as one would at home. The more every-day he could make it, the better.

'Perhaps, yeah. What have you got?'

'Not everything, but I almost said that anyway.' Harry sent him a grin. 'It's a well-stocked bar. And if that doesn't take your fancy, we can do tea, coffee, soft drinks, water...'

'Do you have a nice white wine?'

'Sure. A really nice sauvignon blanc from Chile, semi-dry, fresh, not bitter.'

'Sounds good.' David seemed to finally decide it was safe to sit down and took a seat in the lonely large chair. Harry wished he'd chosen the sofa where it was easier to get close to him, but he'd have to improvise. He uncorked the bottle, poured two glasses, added a bit of water to his own (definitely not for taste, but he needed a very clear head), and carried them over. He made sure to touch David's hand as he handed the glass over and the other man didn't flinch, which was definitely a plus.

Harry settled on the armrest nearest to the chair and sipped his drink. 'Do you like it?' he asked and quickly added 'the wine, I mean. I'm rather fond of this one myself.'

'It's nice,' David said and nodded. 'How long have you been doing this?' He suddenly fixed those rather striking eyes on Harry. 'Do you like it? I mean, you look pleased enough...'

It was surprisingly frank and Harry was taken aback for a moment. Usually people didn't ask that kind of thing, or if they did, they had preconceived notions he could do little to change.

'I've worked here about a year,' he said, surprised into being more honest than he usually would have been. That didn't tell this stranger how long he'd been on the game, though. Which was a good deal longer than that. 'And I do like it. People here are nice. We look out for each other and we have a lot of freedom to choose our work.'

He could see the next question about to form on the other man's lips and knew it would be something about what kinds of work that meant or something like that, but he was literally saved by the bell when his phone rang. He quickly picked up.

'Daisy, did you need anything?' Code for "I'm okay." If he hadn't been he'd have said anything but that - and in need of urgent help he'd have said "you must have the wrong number". She replied and he hung up.

'Sorry about that, David. She dialed my number by mistake.'

David nodded, seemingly not too put out by the interruption.

'You were about to ask another question, weren't you?'

'I was, but I don't know if I need to know.' He smiled again and Harry knew they were finally getting somewhere.

'Can I ask one in return, then?' he said and smiled when David nodded.

'What are you after here? I mean, part of it is usually obvious, but then again, not always. And how you want to get there... is definitely not obvious.' He grinned and David let out a soft laugh that, for a moment, sounded like something from Harry's past.

'An experiment,' David replied. 'I need to know what this is like.'

'Men?'

David nodded. 'Yes. Men. Have you only ever..?'

'No. I have clients of any gender, but most men. I've had girlfriends in the past, too.'

He could practically see David dying to ask if he had any now, but was relieved he didn't. It was a question Harry never answered, it bordered too closely on stalker-land and he knew people who had had stalkers. You didn't want to encourage that.

'I've only ever really been with women,' he said instead and Harry nodded. He, on his part, refrained from asking about the tell-tale ring on David's left hand. Instead he stood and went to sit on the armrest of the chair instead. He gently took the glass from David's hand and set it on the table, then took his hand.

'So what do you want?' he asked softly. 'What do you need to find out?'

David looked down, and Harry sensed his shame, something not uncommon to him in men who were attached to women, but needed this anyway. 'Everything,' he said, so soft it was almost a whisper. 'Everything.'

Harry gave his hand a squeeze. 'Where do you want to start, then?' he asked, smiling and keeping his voice light.

'God, you make it sound like a menu,' David said and Harry had to laugh.

'It is,' he said and David laughed with him.

'I guess it is,' David continued when they stopped laughing. 'But you haven't got it all written down, do you?'

'No. That'd be a bloody novel,' Harry said dryly.

'Point taken. What do you recommend then? You did well with the wine, after all.'

Harry grinned. 'You'll let me lead? You can always stop me. I won't cross any lines.'

A flicker of doubt crossed David's face, a flash of fear in his eyes, but then he nodded anyway. 'I think I will trust you with that.'

'Good.' Harry reached over and opened the button on David's collar. 'I'll lead you.'

He stood up and pulled David up by the hand he was still holding. Pushed the man's jacket back and off his shoulders and heard the soft rush of fabric as it fell and landed on the floor. A few more buttons and he leaned in and nuzzled the man's chest, sliding both hands along his hips when the shirt was open. Soft skin was under his lips as he let soft kisses follow the nuzzles, a scent of exclusive cologne subtly mixing with the delicious smell of clean male skin.

It was enough to finally prompt David to act. Harry felt slender hands push him back and his shirt was opened with a good deal more haste, then pushed back and Harry let it fall before running his fingers over David's chest. He was very slender, fine build, very little and fine body hair, a tone lighter than that on his head. Unlike Harry's black, coarser hair that was now the subject of soft, curious touches from a man who'd clearly never had anything like it under his hands.

Harry tugged gently at David's belt and succeeded in getting them a few steps closer to the bed, before his guest took matters in his own hands and opened Harry's jeans. So he pretty much had to follow suit. So much for leading. David's nice, grey trousers dropped a beat after Harry's jeans, but experience in stepping out of clothes proved Harry the faster man. For which he was grateful. He needed just a second to breathe here. If there had been any doubt that David had a thing for men, it was definitely gone now!

Not for the first time, Harry praised the fact that he was young and able - especially the latter - because David was very clearly aroused by this already and if Harry hadn't been able to rise to the occasion that would have been very awkward. But he was. He was hard, almost painfully so, his cock struggling against the fabric that still covered it, its burning heat spreading to his entire body. Urgency was something of a turn-on. To be desired, no matter if it were for himself or for the simple fact that he was a piece of meat with a specific physical make-up.

That said physical features were very appreciated was obvious when those slender hands cupped his arse and David pressed close, making both of them very aware of the other's arousal. He nipped at Harry's neck and Harry didn't bother to hold back a soft moan of appreciation. He'd always been a sucker for that feeling and clients liked it when they knew they were pleasing you.

He slipped a hand inside the back of David's shorts and found soft skin and firmness. 'Mm,' he hummed. David smiled against his neck.

'Like something?' he asked and Harry nodded.

'Yeah. So do you.'

'Mm-hm.'

Harry pulled back just enough to be able to lead them the remaining feet to the bed. 'Here.' He scooted back on it. 'Come here.'

David crawled after him, a look of sudden hunger in his eyes that was surprising. People didn't have that intense a look for someone they'd just met. Especially since Harry was well aware that he wasn't that good-looking, and that kind of look was usually reserved for landing that hot model you'd wanked to in magazines - not the likes of Haden.  
He didn't have time to worry about that, because David was there, close, and clearly needed attention. Harry slipped his hand into tented shorts and closed his hand around a hard, silky cock, drawing a gasp from its owner. The feeling of that very nice cock in his hand dispelled the shock, pushing that line of thought far to the back of Harry's consciousness. There was a tentative attempt at reciprocation from David, but Harry avoided it. This was where he really did need to lead.

Half-seated, he hooked his fingers into David's briefs and tugged them down. A gasp resulted and Harry could see the tension and worry make his guest go rigid. He pretended not to notice, eased the underwear off and cut off any protest that might be forming by leaning down and lick a long stripe up David's cock.

'Fuck...' The groan was certainly heartfelt and Harry smirked. He knew what he was doing and part of the fun of this job was getting to experience his clients' reactions when they were in the hands of someone who was really good at this.

A quick shift and he was leaning over David, hands on his hips to stave off any accidental thrusts, and then he took him in as deep as he could.

David all but yelled and Harry would have laughed if he hadn't been busy getting that sound repeated. He was gentle, teasing, slow, using his tongue over the head each time he pulled back. When David's hips started to move under his hands, he stopped.

'God, you can't stop now!' The tone was a note away from whiney, surely demanding but in an almost petulant way. Harry grinned.

'I can. Unless you want to come like this, but I'd wager it isn't what you came for. Am I right?'

There was a grudging grunt and a nod. 'Yeah. It wasn't.'

Harry slid up, leaning over David on one arm, looking at his face, intent on reading him, stroking him very slowly at the same time, both to soothe and because it felt damned good. David's cock was silky and a perfect, even length of just the right size for his hand. 'So what do you want? What's the fantasy that made you come here?' he asked softly, knowing he was treading on sensitive ground now. This was crucial to making a man like David happy and giving him the knowledge he was seeking.

There was a good deal of hesitation, and Harry wasn't surprised when David closed his eyes and turned his head a bit away. 'I think of a man touching me like you've done,' he said, almost inaudible. 'And... and of him doing... things to me.'

Even though he had a feeling what kind of things it was, Harry asked anyway. 'What kind of things? Or, if that's easier, with or to what part of the body? Or, you know, show me if you prefer...'

David let out a soft moan and pushed into Harry's hand on his cock. Harry could see his mouth opening and closing a few times before he gave up on articulating. Very closet-like, Harry thought to himself. Instead of speaking, David moved Harry's hand away and just rolled over to his front. Harry simply nodded and stroked a hand over his back and the surprisingly round arse for a man so slim. The rounding fit in his hand as well and he squeezed a bit to feel it, pleasing under his hand.

The nerves were apparent in every fibre of David's tense body and Harry just touched him. Soft, gentle strokes, following the lines of his back, shoulder blades, buttocks, upper thighs, until he felt it was safe to part the man's legs enough to move to running a finger between his cheeks.

'Oh...' It was a soft sigh of satisfaction, of finally being touched in the right spot.  
Harry smiled to himself and kept doing what he was doing while reaching over to the bowl on the bedside table that had prepackaged lube and condoms. A few practiced moves and he was dribbling the liquid right where it was needed most without ever moving his hand from what it was doing.

David's groan when he pushed a finger in was more than worth it. Harry found he was getting even more turned on now. It wasn't that he had a thing for virgins, but there was something deeply satisfying about the aspect of his job that sometimes allowed him to help someone. This was such an instance and he was loving it.

It wasn't that David physically needed a lot of preparation, but he probably did mentally, so Harry took his time.  
Spent a lot of time just sliding that one finger in and out of the man till he was keening softly into the pillow. Then it was easy to urge him up on his knees where the access was that much better. It also gave Harry a moment to roll on the condom as David settled in his new position.

Two fingers then, still slow, even though the heat between them was growing and he was aching to do more. He found David's prostate and touched carefully, trying to find out if that was a hit. The louder moan that resulted told him that yes, that was a good thing to go for.

'Are you ready?' His voice was still soft, but he could tell himself that it was also husky and his own arousal was very apparent.

A groan and a nod was all he got, but it was enough. Harry pushed. Slow. Bit his lip to focus. So slow. Held still when he felt a clench. Moved again when David relaxed. Until he was deep enough to pull back.  
The next thrust was just as slow and careful until he felt a push back towards him, telling him it was okay to give more. And he did.

'Ah... mm... yeah...' David's moans were already getting louder and clearer and Harry let his instinct take over.  
His own moans mixed with David's and with every push he felt, the responded with faster or harder thrusts till he was fucking David as hard as he would go with someone who hadn't done this before.

'Fuck. More.' The demand was clear, and Harry gave what he could. Faster now. Fuck, this guy felt perfect. Really good. So good it took a whine from below him to remind him to reach around and stroke David's very hard and leaking cock. It was hot, hard, throbbing in his hand, adding to his own excitement. Damn it, he almost couldn't hold back now.

'Ah!' A short cry and Harry felt David's hips buck as he came, the hard flutter of clenching muscles around him far too much to take in this state of pent-up and restrained arousal.

David was still coming when Harry did, head thrown back, groaning, a sound that mixed with renewed moaning from David, who clearly liked the idea of a guy coming in him. Fuck. Harry was tempted to declare this guy one of the most natural bottoms he'd ever been with - he really seemed to love cock.

'God...' David was coming back, sounding a bit dazed. Harry took his cue from that and pulled out, then disposed of the condom quickly.

He lay down next to David who pressed closer as if by instinct and Harry stroked his shoulder, recognising the need for comfort after an intense and probably pretty wild experience.

'That good?' he asked, letting his amusement shine through to lighten the mood.

'Mm-hm. Fucking awesome,' David's soft drawl responded.

'Glad to be able to please,' Harry shot back and got a grin.

'Means you've done your job, I guess.'

'Mm. It does. I also happen to enjoy said job. Especially with someone like you who really responds. And, you know, I find attractive.'

'Attractive, huh? I'm pretty regular.'

'So? That makes two of us. Doesn't mean you can't turn a man on. As proven by our reactions just now.'

'Point.' David sighed softly. 'So, as awfully business-like as this sound: when do I have to clear out?'

'You don't as such have to, but there's the financial side of things if you stay more than...' Harry checked the clock, 'half an hour more.'

'Half an hour more is fine,' David said. 'Especially if it's possible to get another drink.'

'It is. And a shower if you want.' After all, this man had a significant other to return to.

'Both would be greatly appreciated.'

David sat up and Harry got out of bed and got him a fresh, cool glass of wine.

\- - ~~& ~~ - - 

It wasn't until Harry was back in his own bed at 3 am in the morning, after a pretty good shift overall, that his thoughts returned to David Mason. It wasn't surprising; it had definitely been the best encounter of the night in every possible way. Harry had enjoyed the man's body and reactions very much. But that was when it dawned on him that there had been a lot of little oddities that he hadn't put together at the time. From the surprise when they first met to the way the man enquired about his job to the hunger in his eyes, as if Harry was a prize he was finally getting his hands on. It gave him a sinking feeling in the stomach. Had he been found out after all? Had someone found him and tried him out? If yes, was it friend or foe and would his secret be safe? There was, after all, many good reasons he wasn't in touch with most people from his past - and he wasn't ready to be either. Not yet.

But if the so-called David Mason did know Harry, why hadn't he revealed himself? No, he had been surprised, almost shocked. He'd been afraid, _he_ was the one who'd been found out, Harry realised. He'd obviously been in disguise, that was why he'd calmed down again quickly, but he'd not used Poly-juice. He hadn't drunk anything that hadn't been served by Harry throughout the two hours they'd spent together, so it had to be charms. Meaning it was unlikely to be a heavy disguise. The man's body was most likely his own. Harry was already making a mental list of people it could be and had made it to almost twenty individuals when he realised this approach wouldn't work. There were too many possibilities. A man between the ages of 20 and 40, slender build, and probably anything but unremarkably brown-haired. Other than that no clue to his features.

Still, he flicked on the light in his room - something he still did by magic, more as an act of defiance, of refusal to let go entirely, than out of habit or need - and grabbed some paper and scribbled down the first names he'd thought of. He'd have to try and then... then he'd have to get in touch with someone who could do damage control for him and make sure some idiot wasn't running around Wizarding Britain singing "I'm fucking Harry Potter". That was the last thing he needed. Well, second-to-last with the last being that the text of the song was "Harry Potter is a dirty whore and I know because I had him".

Harry didn't get much sleep that night, which wasn't really a surprise at all, and his next day was spent looking over his list, pacing and obsessing over who he hadn't remembered yet. Until around 4:30 pm, which was the earliest he dared call Hermione.

As he picked up his mobile it wasn't the first time he praised Hermione for insisting on having a mobile phone herself, no matter how much Ron tried to convince her it really wasn't necessary.

'Harry!' Her happy tone when she picked up made him feel guilty for not calling her more.

'Hey, Hermione. How are you guys?'

'Just fine, Harry. Everything is going well here. You should come by and see.'

'Not yet. I'm not ready for the looks. Molly's disappointment and Ginny... No, I'm not ready.'

'It's been nearly two years, Harry. Ginny has moved on. Molly has forgiven you. I know you don't deal well with disappointing those you love, but really, this is silly. It's an excuse and you know it. It's about time you thought about why you're _really_ staying away.'

'Yeah, well, I might have to stay clear for a good deal longer...'

'Why? Has something happened?' He could hear the tinge of worry in her voice now.

'Yeah...' He sighed, ran his hand across his forehead, wishing he didn't have to do this, didn't call when something was wrong and far to rarely because he wanted to or to share good news.

'I... had a customer yesterday who... looked like he recognised me.'

'Well, that's not that big a deal is it? I mean, I know you don't want to be found, but that Harry Potter is living in Muggle London isn't that big a deal, surely. I think most people assume that's where you are, Harry.'

Fuck it. Harry really didn't fancy having to tell her what he did like this...

'It's a bit more complicated than that, Hermione.' Perhaps he could sneak part of it past her. 'Things happened and... I slept with him.'

'You what?!? But why? If you suspected he knew you why the hell would you do something that idiotic. Really, Harry, you've got to learn to _think_ and not be ruled by instinct! I thought you knew better.'

'It's complicated, Hermione. I told you that. But never mind, just, it happened, okay? And I really don't fancy it coming out. Is there any way of finding out who it might have been and, if possible, prevent any public exposure?'

'I take it he was in disguise?'

'Yeah. Not Poly-juice, he was with me for too long for that. So I think charms. I know some things about him. I started to make a list and-'

'Harry.' Hermione cut him off. 'Stop. If you did find out, what would you do? Plead with him? That'd only make someone malicious more likely to black-mail you or even reveal what he knows. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you have to sit this one out for now.'

'But... I can't! If people find out-'

'Find out what? That you had an encounter with another man? So what. Half the Wizarding world already speculate that was why you broke off your engagement and left.'

Harry groaned.

'Pssht.' Hermione made a derisive sound. 'You're such a control freak, Harry. But this you can't control. If you wanted to, you should've kept it in your pants.'

'Hermione!'

'Shut up. It's the truth and you know it. So stop whining and either make sure it doesn't happen again or live with it when it does.'

He groaned again.

'I'll keep an eye out, Harry,' she said, soothing now. 'I won't let them write anything horrible if that's what you worry about. I'll warn you, too. But really, if he recognised you... wouldn't he say something if he wanted to hurt you?'

'Hm. Perhaps. But he did look kind of shocked... And he wore a ring, so...'

'There. He's got more to hide than you do, then. At least you were decent enough to break off your engagement before you fucked around.'

'Why thanks, Hermione...' Harry couldn't keep the dryness from his voice.

'Just saying it like it is.'

'I know.' Harry sighed again. 'Thanks for talking me down. I barely slept.'

'I imagine.' She was soft now, almost worried. 'Take a nap. You need to rest and stop stressing about this.'

'Yes, mum.'

'Don't you dare.' She was on the verge of laughter.

'All right, I won't. Give my best to Ron, yeah?'

'Are you sure you won't talk to him yourself?'

'On the phone? No way. I know he doesn't yell any more, but he still sounds like he does when he's talking to his great-aunt who's hard of hearing.'

Hermione laughed in the other end. 'True. I'll give him a hug from you, shall I?'

'Please.'

'And Harry... Please let us visit you soon.'

She had said that before and he always avoided it, but perhaps it was time to at least see her and Ron again. Soon.

'Okay. Soon.'

'Promise?'

'I promise. I miss you.'

'I'll hold you to that. Bye, Harry.'

'Bye Hermione.'

\- - ~~& ~~ - - 

It was strange how Hermione had the power to calm him down, but the fact of the matter was that Harry mostly stopped obsessing about the identity of the so-called David Mason. As days passed with no word that the story had broken in Wizarding Britain, he relaxed more and more. After a week he got a text from Hermione saying "Nothing in the papers. Think you're safe. Be careful." and after that he felt as if it hadn't happened. Well, apart from the fact that it had and it had been really good sex. In fact, it was interesting to think that his first sex with another wizard had been kind of sordid and half anonymous. The stuff of a romance novel, really. The kind that comes with a cover of buff men in luxurious settings and with a back sleeve that read something like "He was a secret gigolo until a mysterious man hired him one night - a man who knew surprising facts about his past."

In other words, life settled back into it's routine. Harry worked, slept and worked some more and only thought of David Mason in rare occasions when something or someone reminded him of that one encounter they'd had. It had, after all, made a huge impression after the fact, so it wasn't surprising that he found himself remembering it more often than most of his work-related sex.

Around one month after he'd first set eyes on David Mason, Harry had a last-minute booking at 11 pm on a Tuesday night and when he came down to meet his guest found himself face to face with David Mason again. This time it was Harry who stared, then had to force himself to calm down.

'Haden.' David stood up and held out a hand in greeting.

'David.' Harry shook it. 'It was David, right?' he added, both to erase the impact of the stare and to hide the fact that he had in fact been thinking about the man since last time.

David nodded and Harry put on his best business smile. 'Good to have you back. Come along.' He was putting on a show, both for David and for Daisy, who shouldn't in any way suspect that there was something amiss here. After all, no-one here knew anything about his past.

They climbed the flight of stairs in silence and Harry held the door for David again. 'Drink?' he asked when they were well inside.

'No, thanks. Not right now. I don't think I need it as much this time.' David's smile was a bit sheepish and Harry, despite his worries, remembered that he was standing in front of someone who'd been very vulnerable last time, who hadn't, after all, sold his story to the papers, and who was back for more, presumably because he wanted to. He smiled, genuinely.

'Good. So, does that also mean you might be able to tell me what you want? Or do you prefer to just see where it takes us?' It was his auto-pilot kicking in, the professional sex worker taking over and seeing to his customer's needs. Harry fought it, warring desires tugging at him. One side being his self-preservation and a good measure of curiosity telling him to confront David about his identity, the other being his professionalism, another chunk of curiosity for what would happen this time and, damn it, a certain measure of desire for this man that had been so desirable last time.

'I think so, yes.' David's smile was turning into a grin and the answer pretty much sealed the deal for Harry. He had to find out. And damned if his cock wasn't stirring already at the thought. The excitement of this knowing yet not knowing about each other was exciting and Harry would have blushed if he wasn't too professional to let a sudden realisation of a turn-on get in the way of business.

'Well, tell me then,' he said instead, his smile turning distinctly flirty as he closed the distance between them. He touched David's collar, already unbuttoning the first button in his shirt.

David's smile faded and was replaced by a look of desire, turning his eyes darker. His hand settled on Harry's hip and he leaned closer and kissed his neck below the ear. 'Fuck me,' he whispered. 'On that great bed of yours. Fuck me hard this time. Don't touch me while you do, just fuck me till you come.'

Harry groaned. Bloody hell. 'Yeah. I can do that,' he croaked, and before he could react David's lips where on his and it was hot, wet, a crash of lips and tongues and he tugged David's shirt free and had a hand in the man's trousers before the kiss broke.

'Lead me, then,' David said, darkened eyes meeting Harry's.

Harry did. He made quick work of their clothes, only slowed down by David's insistent hands touching him as he did, exploring in a far more secure and urgent way than he had last time. The moment Harry looked up again after pushing first his then David's underwear down he found his lips caught again, David's hands on either side of his head, hot breath shared the second before their mouthes met. It was all Harry could do to hold on to the man's hips to keep his balance. Hard cocks ground together, against hips and stomachs and Harry's hands shifted to David's arse, cupping and squeezing and feeling, letting him savour the amazing sensation of a really good arse. In the midst of the fog of desire Harry realised that no-one was leading anymore. They were rushing and tumbling into this together.

Somehow they got to the bed and Harry pushed David down, crawling over him, one hand on his cock now as both of David's tugged him down for another kiss.

'Fuck me.' The request was urgent, gasped more than spoken, and Harry just nodded and reached up for lube and condom. When he looked down again, David was rolling over again and he moved back to let him only to find that this time he got to his hands and knees right away.

When Harry pushed a lubed finger into him, he was pretty damned sure that David had been fucking someone or something since last time. He opened with the ease practice gave, undoubtedly aided by the burning desire that was also making him moan and push back onto Harry's finger.

'Ohyeah. Don't wait long,' David said.

'I won't.' Harry didn't think he could wait very long this time. He was too turned on and he could smell David's skin and the musky scent of his arousal and couldn't resist licking over one arsecheek.

It didn't take more than a minute or so before he was absolutely sure that they were both going to burst if he didn't fuck David right now!

'Yes!' David's cry as he pushed in only made him lurch forward, even more turned on.

'Yesssss.' The second, a drawn-out his, was mixed with Harry's own groan. 'Fuck me. Now. Don't wait.'

As if he could. Harry held on to David's hips, pulled back and thrust in hard.

'Yes! Like that!'

More. Fast from the get-go. His hips pumped, slamming his cock into David's more than willing arse, the room filled with the sounds from slaps of skin against skin and the mixed groans and cries of the two of them.

'Ah. Y-yes. Take me.' Damn, that man was vocal! Harry almost couldn't hold back at that, but he wasn't ready to end this yet. It was too good. Far too good for work.

'Fuck, yeah. I am.' His words came out in grunts and David somehow managed to clench around him in response.  
'Yes. Yes. You are. Fuck, you've got such a great cock.'

That was more than Harry could resist. He came, hard enough that the buzz in his ears drowned out his own moan and most of David's yell. When he felt the pulsation of David's climax around his cock he just kept going, fucking him as hard and fast as before, riding the high of both of their orgasms.

* * *

When Harry came out of the buzz, he was lying on his back, David pressed close against his side, both of them still panting softly. Harry reached over and stroked his side, resulting in a soft, purr-like sound. Harry chuckled softly.

'I take it this was another success?'

'Mm.' He could feel David's nod and gave him a pat even as the deep-seated unsettlement of knowing something wasn't right started to creep into his gut again. Harry slipped a hand behind his own back and silently summoned his wand into his hand.

'My pleasure then,' he said, with no audible change in his tone. 'Are you figuring out what you need to? I mean, it was pretty clear to me that you've been, shall we say practicing, since last time.'

David gave a soft snort. 'Yeah. If you must know, I tried my hand at picking up guys. But compared to you...'

'They were most unsatisfactory,' Harry finished his sentence.

'Exactly. How did you...?'

'I know my worth.' It was very matter-of-fact. He did. That was why he was here. 'I'm not some two-bit whore you pick up on a corner. If I were that I would be there, not here.'

David looked up at him and Harry turned his head and met the gaze. 'Why are you here? Why this job?'

'It's none of your business, really, but all right, for the sake of your _doubting_ self... Because I like it.'

'But how did you get into it?'

'Unless you're trying to get in on the action, there's absolutely no chance I'm going to answer that. Besides, don't you think you owe me some answers too?' He clutched his wand now, every fibre in his body ready to act even though he was still relaxed - he didn't have Auror training for nothing.

'What do you mean?' The slightly shrill note in David's voice told Harry he at the very least suspected what Harry wanted explained.

'You recognised me.' Harry's voice was soft. 'Meaning you come from where I do. Now, you haven't told anyone, at least not anyone who's gone further with, I know that, so I'm willing to cut you some slack here. But don't you think we should be on a more even footing? You know who I am. I want to know who you are.'

David was still for all of half a second, then jumped, but Harry was faster. Before he'd got off the bed, Harry had his arm in a firm hold, yanked him back down, and rolled him over, pinned by that arm pushed up on his back to the point just before it would start to hurt.

'I don't want to have to talk like this,' Harry said, all his determination and pent-up worry making his voice cold and hard. 'But we can if we have to. I want to know. I have to know!'

There was silence below him, a few kicks, then David stopped struggling other than the occasional wiggle.

'Being quiet isn't going to make this go away,' Harry assured him. 'I can keep going for a long time...'

'I bet,' David mumbled. 'Professional stamina.'

Harry almost laughed, but it stayed at a very amused tone of voice. 'You got that right. And I'd much rather spend it doing a lot nicer things than this.'

'Someone will come looking for me,' David said.

Harry didn't buy the attempt at diversion. 'No. You were my last tonight. I come and go as I like and if I decide to keep you for a bit of over-time, then no-one will think it odd.'

David groaned. 'Fucking bastard. You always were too stubborn for you own good.'

'Does that mean you will tell me?'

'If I do, will you let me go?'

'I will. I swear it. But until we've sorted this out, I'm going to make sure you stay here. Clear?'

'Clear. So let go of my arm.'

Harry summoned a pair of ankle cuffs from a near-by drawer with a this time audible "Accio" and slammed one end on the foot rail of the bed and closed the other around one of David's ankles. Then he let go.

'There. It's long enough to let you turn over.'

David did and the look on his face was a deep, angry glare. 'Bastard.'

'So you say. I can inform you that my parents were married at the time of my birth, so shut it.'

'Fucking Potter, always so bloody perfect, aren't you? Answer for anything.' There was an edge to David's voice that made Harry feel even more on edge. Something he knew but couldn't place. Not quite, but it nagged and made him even more intent on getting the answer.

'Yeah, right, that's why I'm here and not married to the perfect woman. So tell me.'

'I will. If you answer some of my questions, too.'

Harry thought about that. 'You don't have anything to bargain with, mate. But perhaps. Perhaps I will. That's as far as I'll go.'

David gave a grudging nod. 'Can I have my wand, then?'

Harry nodded. 'Can you get it yourself?'

'Yeah. Accio.' A wand flew out of the discarded pile of clothes and into David's hand. Harry fixed his wand on David, ready in case he tried anything, but all he did was point it at himself. 'Finite incantatem.'

Harry was so intent on snatching the wand out of David's hand that he didn't notice the change until after. He nearly dropped both wands when he did.

'Malfoy?!!' The familiar pale face was staring up at him with a grumpy expression that, now that the charms were gone, were very familiar as well.

'I'm not the bloody tooth-fairy, am I?'

'... you're engaged...'

Malfoy stared at him. 'You went to all this trouble to get me to talk and that's what you ask? Bloody hell, Potty, you almost had me thinking you'd grown a brain.'

Harry's fists closed, but he didn't do anything. It was an inane question, after all.

'Just surprised that you, of all people, are jeopardizing whatever clever match you've got fixed up.'

'Well, you're not exactly in a position to tell, are you? Besides, you're one to talk. By your own admission you left "the perfect woman" back home and went here. To what? Whore yourself out?'

'God, you're still just a spoiled brat, aren't you? At least I'm not the one fucking around behind the back of my wife of fiancee or what the fuck she is! I broke it off because of my doubts. You're just waking up to the fact that you're the biggest bottom north of the alps and, that you love cock and that this means you're going to have a long life of painfully awkward sex with your eyes closed, fantasizing about my cock in you in order to produce another bloody Malfoy.'

Probably unsurprisingly Malfoy slapped him. Harry had to commend his speed - he sat up and had the smack landed before Harry had gasped a breath after the last syllable. But he also knew the reaction was caused by him hitting the mark way too close.

'You sanctimonious little shit! What do you know about expectations, about pressure and having no choice, being pushed and pulled and manipulated towards something you never chose yourself!' Malfoy was all but yelling now.

Harry slapped him back. 'Have you even considered who the fuck you're talking to? I never chose ANYTHING about my life, Malfoy. Nothing! I spent 10 years with people who hated and mistreated me, where I had no say in anything, then at Hogwarts, when things were supposed to be better, I was simply a tool for someone's idea of the greater good, of fixing the world through a fucking human sacrifice! So don't you dare give me that! Why do you think I left Ginny, hm? Not just because I needed to figure out of I was gay or bi or what the hell, but because I couldn't know... couldn't be sure she too was some kind of part of the plan or collateral from it, that I was set up, that perhaps it wasn't her I loved but the idea of her.'

To his credit, Malfoy didn't say anything after that. He just stared, then turned his head away. The slap blossomed on his cheek and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He bit his lip.

'Sorry,' he said. 'I shouldn't have hit you. Or said the things I did about you. It was unfair. But honestly, I was really shocked it was you. I don't know what I thought, but you never crossed my mind.'

Malfoy huffed. 'I guess that's some kind of compliment, then,' he mumbled, then turned his head and looked back up at Harry. 'Apology accepted. And I apologise too.'

'Accepted.' Harry sighed and ran a hand across his face. 'Look, let me get you a drink?'

'I'd rather you let me go. I could leave and never come back.'

'You could, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. You have questions, doubts...' He sighed. 'I know all about that and, well, I don't imagine you have anyone else to ask the questions you need to ask. And I have questions, too. Like why you haven't outed me to your friends. I'm sure you could think of some way of doing that without giving away how you'd found out.'

'I'm not one of your friends, Potter, you don't have to save me.' Malfoy's ability to snarl never ceased to amaze Harry.

'I'm not trying to save you, you imbecile. I'm trying to give you a break before you fuck up your own and someone else's life.'

'Sounds like your saviour complex has simply been altered from chosen one to heavenly whore.' Malfoy fixed a cold stare at Harry, made even cooler by the fact that his grey eyes became almost icy with resentment. If Harry hadn't just apologised for slapping the git he would have smacked him again.

'Right, I can see I overestimated your intelligence.' Harry picked up his wand and flicked it at the cuff. 'I know who you are. We're even. I suppose you can always come back if you want another fuck, but I'd suggest finding another guy to pay for it. I can recommend a colleague here if you're interested.'

Malfoy sat up and rubbed his ankle, making a show of it that was both unnecessary and pointless seeing as Harry hasn't tightened it enough to get even close to marking his skin and knew it, and his look changed from cold to guarded and confused. Harry ignored him. He got up, got himself a drink - a very rare occasion as he never drank unless it was to keep someone company - and didn't even look at Malfoy. He heard the rustling of sheets, shuffling feet and the sound of Malfoy gathering his clothes.

'Look...' Malfoy was close, suddenly, and Harry started. 'Look, Potter, perhaps... perhaps we should talk. But not here or now. I have to go.'

Harry turned, slowly, surprised at the change in Malfoy. 'Why? You made it pretty clear I'm nothing but a whore to you, why'd you want to talk to me?'

'I had to get you to let me go. She's waiting for me.'

Harry finally met his eyes again, and wondered why he'd never realised before that he was an inch or so taller than Malfoy. 'Tell me you're not married yet, at least.'

'I'm not. And before you ask, I don't think you know her. It's Daphne Greengrass' little sister, Asteria. If you remember Daphne.'

Harry nodded. 'Vaguely,' he said. 'Don't marry her till you're sure you don't need this too much. Or till you know she'll accept it if you do.'

That mere idea made Malfoy's eyes widen, but he didn't ask, just nodded. 'It's a way off, so no risk at the moment. When can we meet?'

'You seem to prefer evenings, so...' Harry went to his desk and got out his calendar. 'Next Thursday evening. Is that all right?'

Malfoy nodded. 'Where?'

Harry thought about that for a moment or two, then sighed - in for penny, in for a pound. 'My place.' He scribbled the address on a slip of paper and handed it to Malfoy. 'Nine o'clock.'

Malfoy nodded again. 'See you then.'

\- - ~~& ~~ - - 

It was only a large helping of restraint that kept Harry from running to Hermione for advice in the week and half that went between that revealing night and the evening he'd told Malfoy to come over. On the evening itself, Harry found himself pacing, nervous, not sure what to do with himself and wondering what the fucking hell he'd gotten himself into. He had just concluded he was delusional, that Malfoy would never talk or listen to him in any sane manner, and that he should just go to bed and stop pretending the git would even show up, when his doorbell rang.

'Yes?' He sounded sceptical even to himself as he answered the entry phone.

'It's me. Erm, Draco. Malfoy.' To his morbid satisfaction, Malfoy sounded like he wasn't sure what he was doing either. Harry buzzed him in.

He waited at the door as Malfoy climbed the stairs and after a second of hesitation held out his hand as he came close. To his relief, Malfoy took it and shook it.

'Welcome.' Harry stepped back. 'Come on in.'

'Thanks.' There was silence, slowly growing awkward, as Malfoy got out of his coat. Then he handed Harry a bag. 'I didn't know if I should bring anything, so I got us bottle of wine.'

Harry nodded, thinking that this was one time where he'd probably need it. He was pretty sure Malfoy would too. A few minutes later they were sitting in Harry's little sitting room, next to each other in the small sofa, each with a glass of wine.

'Did you make it back in time to avoid trouble?' Harry asked, startling Malfoy who'd clearly been deep in thought.

'What? Oh. Well. Yeah. No problem. I'd given myself some time to run on, but... it was cutting it close.'

Harry nodded. 'Good. So, erm, what do you most need to know?' He took a quick sip of his wine, his nerves making themselves known again.

Malfoy sighed. 'I'm not sure. Well, I guess, how did you know? You liked men, I mean.'

'Easy enough. Having sex with them turned me on and I found myself fancying some men. Mind, I loved Ginny too, and I've fancied several other women, too.'

'What about relationships?'

'Ginny. And one guy I tried with for a while, but we weren't really compatible. You?'

'Well, that's... complicated. I'm not sure what counts. But really, the only long-term one I've had is with her. So I guess we're kind of even there.'

Harry nodded. 'I was worried I was... damaged. That I couldn't love anyone for real. That was why I left Ginny, more than the fact that I worried I might be gay.'

'You loved her, but you thought you might be gay anyway?'

'Yeah. I was really confused, you know? What about you and Asteria - do you love her?

Malfoy sighed. 'I... don't think I do. She's a wonderful person, but... and sex... It's like pulling out teeth, you know?' He looked at Harry, begging for understanding.

Harry nodded. 'I think I do. Not in that way, but... you're not the first man to say that.'

'I figured. After what you said the other night.' Malfoy was quiet, sipping his wine, emptying his glass and filling it and Harry's again. 'Do you think I'm gay?'

Harry took a big gulp of wine. 'Well... I think... I think you sound like you like sex with men a good deal more than with women. So. I guess. Yeah.'

Malfoy nodded. 'I thought so too,' he muttered and emptied his glass again. This time Harry filled it for him. 'I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'I don't either. But...' Harry sighed. 'I'll... be here for you when you do.' He wasn't even sure why he said that, but it felt right. Malfoy seemed as lost as he had a year ago. As he still was.

To his relief, Malfoy didn't comment or question his offer; he just nodded. 'Thanks.' Harry was the one to drain his glass now and refill it. They were fast running out of wine.

'Did you ever find out if you were damaged?' Malfoy asked, moving a bit closer to reach the bottle and top op his own glass, then adding the last drops to Harry's.

'Not really. I guess the answer is yes and no.' Harry could feel the wine making him relax. It was like he could perhaps trust Malfoy who didn't know him that well, when push came to shove, who had huge problems of his own, who was also lost and adrift in this part of the world. 'Dumbledore said my capacity for love was what made me better than You-know-who. If he really thought that, then why would he do this? Why'd he pretend he cared when all he ever did was use me?'

Malfoy patted his knee, awkward. 'But he must've thought he was doing the right thing. Perhaps that was how he cared?'

Harry made a derisive sound. 'The greater good. My arse. He used people as much as Voldemort ever did.' Malfoy's startle at the name reminded him why it was he never used it around Wizarding folk. 'Sorry,' he muttered.

''s all right.'

'No. I mean. You've got reason to not want to ever hear that again. I saw what it was like at your house. Never thought... I mean... I thought you'd be having a ball with him around.'

'So did we. Ironic, isn't it?' Malfoy's voice was between cold and scared. Harry gave his arm a squeeze. Malfoy emptied his glass, gave Harry a weird look, and kissed him.

Harry dropped his glass, heard it break, but didn't have time to worry about that because Malfoy was practically in his lap now and he couldn't resist it. He didn't want to either. That thought came crashing to the forefront of his thoughts while Malfoy's tongue pressed into his mouth. He didn't want to resist this. At all. Malfoy's lips were great against his, the weight of him in Harry's lap and the kissing was enough to get him really turned on.

When Malfoy shifted, he could feel his erection as well and that just made it better. How their clothes came off, he wasn't sure, but it seemed like seconds later that Malfoy was straddling his hips, wearing nothing but a rumpled, half-open shirt, Harry only in his t-shirt and boxers pushed down just enough for Malfoy to grind on his cock.

'S-stop. Bed. Condoms,' Harry gasped and even though Malfoy looked at him like he'd sprouted and extra head, he did stop. Harry shoved him off the sofa, got up and grabbed his hand and dragged him next door in record speed, and pushed him down on the bed. He rolled over the bed to get to the bedside table and the condoms and was going through his drawer for them when Malfoy's lips closed around his cock.

Harry groaned. 'Fucking hell. Yeah.' Malfoy made a rather smug sound somewhere in the vicinity of his groin and Harry gave in to the feeling, hand closed around the condom. He handed it on to Malfoy a moment later when he remembered it was there and stroked his hair.

Malfoy wasn't exactly the best cock-sucker Harry had ever encountered. If truth be told, he was pretty fucking far from that, but it didn't matter. He wanted it and it was incredible just for that.

'Fuck. I hate to stop you. But if you want more than this, you have to,' Harry managed.

Malfoy pulled off and sat up, looking down at Harry, red lips and a fuck-me look that was close to the hottest thing Harry could remember seeing. 'Want to suck you dry. But not now.' Harry felt the familiar sensation of a condom being rolled on and as Malfoy crawled up to straddle him again he heard an incantation he couldn't make out. He was about to ask when Malfoy cut him off by pushing onto his cock.

It was all Harry could do to stop himself from crying out. Instead he grabbed Malfoy's hips, fingers digging in, as he started to ride Harry's cock. The pace was fast already and Harry was vaguely aware that Malfoy must have done something with that spell he cast to get lubrication. When he looked up, the sight got him to moan.

Malfoy had never looked that good. His sharp, hard features softened by flushed cheeks and shiny eyes; his lips were parted, breath coming in pants and his hair was sticking out at odd and decidedly undignified angles. Harry kept his hold on the man's hips and pushed up, increasing the pace, fucking Malfoy as much as Malfoy was riding him. Before he'd had enough, Harry was coming, hips bucking, driving his cock in deep to the sound of Malfoy's keen.

It hadn't even been seconds when Malfoy started to move again. Harry grabbed his hips and held him. 'Don't. Too soon. Get off.' Malfoy made a disgruntled sound and rose up on his knees. As soon as he was free, Harry grabbed his hips again and guided him forward until Malfoy's cock was in his mouth. The sound Malfoy made then was anything but displeased. Harry guided his hips, and let him move just enough for it to be a mix of Harry sucking him and Malfoy getting a taste of what fucking someone's mouth was like. Harry wasn't surprised when Malfoy came in a matter of minutes.

'Mm... if there was any doubt you like men,' Harry murmured when they were both lying on their backs, still high from the sex, 'I think this takes care of it. You practically purr when _I_ come...'

Malfoy flushed. 'So?' His tone was defensive enough to get Harry to laugh.

'So nothing. It's fine. I like that you're that enthusiastic. In fact, that was part of why I thought a lot about "David".'

'You did?'

'Mm-hm. He was a really good fuck. Especially for a virgin.'

'I wasn't.'

'You were to me. Gay virgin, at least.'

Malfoy huffed. 'That term makes no sense. Potter.'

'Pfft. Never mind. And call me Harry. I think when the fucking isn't for pay any longer, first names are in order.'

'Granted. Harry.'

Good. Draco.'

* * *

Later that night, Harry let Malfoy suck his cock and fingered his arse while stroking him.

\- - ~~& ~~ - - 

'Aren't you going to get in trouble?' Harry asked Draco the following morning over coffee and toast. 'You didn't come home last night, I mean. Or did you make provisions for that?'

'Probably. But... I think it's time to talk to Asteria. We need to figure this out. She deserves better. Like your Ginny did.'

'In fact, I think you're doing better than I did. I mostly just told her I couldn't do this and left. I haven't been back since.'

Draco nodded. 'I thought you perhaps hadn't. At least I presumed we'd have heard about it if you'd been sighted in our parts of the world.'

'Quite possibly,' Harry said, nodding his agreement. 'It's annoying, but... that's how it is, I guess. For now at least.'

'For now. Though I think you'll see the break of my engagement in the paper as well.'

'If that's what happens.'

'I think it will be.' Draco looked into Harry's eyes. 'Especially if I may visit again.'

Harry smiled softly. 'Yeah. You can call too, if you like.'

Draco returned the smile. 'I will. When I've spoken to her.'

'Good.' Harry's smile was still there, wider now. 'Perhaps it's time I came back, then. And faced my part of the music, too. I think, perhaps, there's a reason to now.'

'You don't need any other reason than you have friends, you know. Even I know how much they mean to you.'

Harry thought that the day Malfoy taught him a lesson on how to treat his friends was probably the day it was time to face up to having been something of an arse. 'You're right. But perhaps I needed a reason to get to that point.'

The idea seemed to dawn on Malfoy then and his smile got warmer. 'Perhaps you did.'  



End file.
